Latino King
Overview One of the Avatar older brother, he will be fighting alongside with you if you choose to build your nation of harem. His hatred for Endgame runs deep in his blood. He cannot forgive for the sin of Endgame committed when he killed half of his entire harem army including her most precious Effie. Also known as the Peruvian prince, he even foresaw the birth, the creation of Harem Kingdom by Avatar. He can spoke many foreign language including Spanish and French in which he used it to gain full advantage on flirting women such Vortex Oblivion and many many more. But Vorty quickly reply to Kingu saying that he is a pêche porc fond, ''meaning peach bottom peach in English. Kingu then teased her by calling her a snails which pretty much destroys Vorty self-esteem once and for all. This Dark Prince of Fatesland also has many conflict with women including the most popular one like PoisonedYouth. She claimed that Kingu have done something terrible at her and causing her to move away from GameFAQs websites for good. But few witnesses has spotted PY in unexpectable rare encounter. We can only pray that she will return as the rightful Queen of Nohr. According to MetaFalconPunch, he never lost a match when it comes to fighting with swords. Combined with his brute strength and sword-fencing skills, he is really a formidable opponent and few have live to tell the tale ever since most of his enemies was overpowered by his overwhelming power. All this change when he was in bed with a woman. He can be surprisingly submissive towards his partners as if he was born a girl. Some speculated that it may have connection on his dissatisfaction towards Effie's localization voice that seems too manly for his taste. Canon Supports with Breasts_Sage C Support *'Breasts_Sage:' Umm, why I'm doing this again? Why senpai need all these book. It just an outdated strategy to wage war and I don't it will be relevant anymore. **Latino_King enters, he bump into Breasts_Sage by accident. He also accidently feels the soft mounds of Breasts_Sage*'' *'Latino_King: '''Oh, my. You have wonderful breasts Milady *'Breasts_Sage: M-my breasts!? *'''Latino_King: '''Yes your breasts are like glistening pearl in the vast ocean. Treasure them always. *Breasts_Sage: 'I-I will, ''*re-arrange the book that has been scattered to the floor* *'Latino_King: '''I'll help too, Miss... *Breasts_Sage: ''Sage, Your majesty... *'Latino_King: '''Miss Sage, let me help you with those books. *Breasts_Sage: ''Thanks, Your Majesty. I'm so sorry to bump into you. I caused you troubl- *'Latino_King: '''Stop blaming yourself Miss Sage. It's not such a big deal afterall. *Breasts_Sage: ''You think so too? Your Majesty are the heart of the Kingdom. All the responsibilities to govern this country lies in your shoulder. I'm afraid I will be a nuisance to you. *'Latino_King: '*laughs* Indeed I am Miss Sage, indeed I am. I am curious though, are you a librarian? I've never seen a beautiful lady such as yourself to be lurking inside the Royal Library. *''Breasts_Sage: ''Actually I am still a pupil of this secret art. *'Latino_King: '''Secret art? interesting...can you tell me about the so call secret art. *Breasts_Sage: ''It's actually...Umm...*Run away from him* *'''Latino_King: '''Wait, hmmm...what a strange lady indeed. I must know more about her. B Support * Hi * Hi? * What are you doing * Work? By the how do you find me here? This my secret spots that's no one knows about. * What kind of work do you do in this secret spot? * Wait, I ask you first. Please stop stalking me goddammit!! * But you're a beautiful lady, Sage * That's not a valid reason and I know, you just want to feel my breasts. * Yes, I mean no. Please forgive me, Sage. You can punish me by kicking me at my tenders. * *Sage kick Kingu with all her might. But...* * Omphh~~Nice feet, I love your beautiful soles on your ankles * F-FREAK!!! GET AWAY FROM MEE!!! * No, I will not leave until you say yes. * Err...Yes? * *hugs Sage and began fondling her left breasts while his other hand was busy digging through Sage's lady's passage* * N-no...please....s-stop *Sage began to cry as her cheeks began to blush. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable Category:Male